Lilly Pendragon
Lilly Pendragon is the daughter of Gustav, the President of the relatively new Tinto Republic. Despite having been kidnapped by and nearly made the bride of Neclord, Lilly has managed to grow up into a lovely woman with a personality that most people can barely stand. She is spoiled, bossy, and extremely self-centered. She is usually attended by her servants and at least two bodyguards at almost all times. Despite her pampered lifestyle, Lilly is no slouch and when she sets her mind on something, even her attendants have a hard time keeping up with her. She participated in the Second Fire Bringer War where she served in the capacity of Co-Leader... at least that's what she thinks. =History= Gensopedia =Personality= To those who know her, Lilly is selfish, stubborn, and extremely arrogant. In spite of this, she has shown herself to be a brave individual on many occasions. Perhaps the first example of this would be when she was still just a six-year old girl when she was kidnapped by the vampire, Neclord. In spite of the situation, she was brave enough (or perhaps bratty enough) to still backtalk to Neclord. She would later brave the Grasslands in search of the Flame Champion. In spite of these apparently courageous deeds, Lilly is also armed with the delusion that she is a peerless fighter and isn't likely to be defeated. It also doesn't hurt that she is typically in the company of her two bodyguards, Reed and Samus, who will selflessly throw themselves in harm's way to save her life (or at least that's what they're supposed to do...) Because she was spoiled by her parents (but otherwise not shown much affection), Lilly is a very selfish individual who rarely shows concern for others. She also has a tendency to take credit for things she didn't do (she's claimed to have defeated Neclord herself) or make huge assumptions about her importance (she still believes that she and Hugo were the co-leaders of the Fire Bringer during the war). Very rarely do the opinions of others matter to her, unless of course they happen to agree with her, in which case she can be quite gracious for their wisdom in realizing Lilly is always right. She tends to take a dim view of people who disagree with her or with servants who fail to do what she wants as dutifully or cheerfully as she would like them to. She's quite accustomed to being waited on hand and foot, even when traveling, and thinks nothing of asking for various beverages or desserts, regardless of how difficult obtaining them might be. Although she is technically nobility, Lilly rarely acts the part and is known for her atrocious table manners and short temper. Despite her many flaws, Lilly is not an evil person at heart and is capable of doing things for others. During the Second Fire Bringer War, she was able to convince her father to let her lead Tinto troops in order to aid the Grasslands against Harmonia (and later the Destroyers). But this is usually not enough to make her extremely well-liked, as her bossy attitude tends to be a major turn off for most people. But because she was rich at home, she's never had a problem with having friends and servants to entertain her. Take the rich girl away from the riches and she will be ill-suited to adapt due to her short temper and ridiculous demands. Strengths Lilly is a competent swordsman and was no doubt tutored by the best that could be provided by her father. She fights one-handed and is known for her ability to do a great amount of damage with her attacks. She is also equipped with a Sword of Rage Rune, which adds a fire-element to her attacks as well as protects her from fire, as well as a Fire Rune for more fire-based attacks. Despite her pampered lifestyle, Lilly has a great deal of stamina and can push herself to keep on moving, to the point of leaving her companions exhausted from trying to keep up. Lilly is a well-educated woman from a well-to-do family and while she's no Silverberg, she would be considered to be better read and more knowledgeable than most others from her world. Although she usually doesn't put them to use, she is well-versed in the proper etiquette that is expected from nobility. Weaknesses Lilly is very much a formally trained fighter and as such is usually the type that will fight according to a certain code of conduct. As a result, she can hold her own or best other combatants that are either untrained or have been disciplined in the same manner, but she would be hard pressed to fight a skilled swordsman who fights dirty. Although she does possess the two Runes, her talents at magic are only average at best. In spite of all her boasting and demands, Lilly is not the hero or leader she thinks herself to be. In reality, she only gets her way because of the influence of her father and once removed from that, Lilly is not the type of person who is going to inspire people to follow her. Exacerbating this situation is the fact she has a very short temper when things goes her way and isn't above having a tantrum to get her way. Because of the fact most people are usually insincere around her, Lilly is a poor judge of character and can be quite naive about people's intentions. =Relationships= Canon Luceti